Fate Hates Me
by IluvSilverShadow
Summary: It's a normal day doing nothing for Motoharu, that is, until a certain student council president barges in uninvited.


**FYI: I'm calling the chairman 'Akira' for right now (VA's name XD) since he has yet to have a name. If a name comes up later on in the future, then I'll change it.**

"Motoharu!" Motoharu's head shot up from off his desk, and he took a look around his room. Did someone call his name just now? Is what he wondered in the, just wakening, whirl of his mind. He waited for a moment; there was only silence except for the sound of the clock on his wall.

"Ah well…" He placed his head onto the desk once more; bad Idea, Motoharu. All was peaceful as he laid there- you're going to regret that- his breath was in a rhythmic pattern-hopefully you're enjoying that- and finally, just as his eyes closed – Motoharu! – They shot back open.

Waking up by the sound of your bedroom being ruined being barged into was never a good thing. Motoharu quickly looked back, a small fire being born in the pit of his stomach, that was, until he saw his older sisters aggravated facial expression.

"I've been calling you!"

"I'm sorry!"

Motoharu stared at who came up behind his sister.

"Hi."

"See, you have a visitor, Motoharu." Mino spoke. "You should thank me Motoharu, I mean it is Christmas, but what can I do, it's not like you're doing anything." Motoharu frowned at her because, to put it simply, she wasn't doing much of anything either except cooking, which Motoharu notices, is putting a strain on her back.

"What are you doing here, President?"

"Ah you know..." He held out his hand for a second as if someone were going to answer for him. Motoharu blinked.

"Ah, well, you two… do whatever I guess, I honestly don't care." Mino spoke, turning to exit the room. Akira smiled at Mino's back before turning back to Motoharu.

"You're sisters nice, Motoharu."

"What are you doing here?" Akira blinked and laughed.

"Don't worry, I've gone to everyone's houses today~" A large sweat drop appeared on the back of Motoharu's head.

'That doesn't really explain anything, president.'

"Ah, anyway, I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas and…," Akira began to look around Motoharu's room. "Ah, I like your room, your bed looks comfy."

'What is this?' Motoharu thought with horror. At that moment Akira began to walk over to the bed that looked oh so inviting.

Akira not only crawled onto the bed but snuggled underneath the covers as well.

"Ah, it is really comfortable!" Motoharu could only watch in horror as his bed was taken over by the student council president. A yawn escaped from his lips and he turned over so that his back was to Motoharu.

"Are you going to sleep?" Motoharu asked, desperately trying to keep his voice down, although it was very hard to do so.

"Well, I've walked all the way over here so…"

"I didn't ask you to." Akira stared at the wall for a sec as he took this in.

"Can I sleep?" Motoharu sighed and placed a twitching hand on his forehead.

"Fine, sure, I don't care." Akira grinned and closed his eyes.

Minutes passed and Motoharu finally began to realize something, he was pissed, not only did his president just barge in completely unannounced and steal his bead; but now, after all that happened, he couldn't get back to sleep!

So, as Motoharu sat there, in deep thought about how he really hated the other one at the moment, he realized something else; ever since the other had come in, the something in his environment seemed to change. He wasn't sure what it was.

It was a visual change, well unless you count the big lump underneath his covers where the other slept, and it wasn't sound, except for their breathing, Motoharu's quick paced and Akira's slow, rhythmic pattern, and the quick moment where Akira made ruffling noises when he moved around and the thump when he threw his sweatshirt on the floor from underneath the covers. Definitely not touch. Smell! That was it, there was a strange smell in the air now; it smelt like flowers and dirt, which was strange. There was another smell too, it was odd and unusual… there was only one thing that made the smell, one smell that Motoharu knew of anyway. Realizing this, Motoharu jumped up from his seat and quickly strode over to his bed before lifting up the covers. He was right.

Already, red quickly began to stain his white sheets. Motoharu's eyes widened.

"President!"

"A-Ah," Akira sat up and rubbed the scratches on his arms. He chuckled and threw his legs off the side of the bed. Motoharu noticed a couple of band-aids on the bed as well. "They must have come off when I took off my sweatshirt." He spoke. "Sorry, no worry, I'll buy you new sheets, just… can I have new bandages, if you have any?"

"What happened to you?" Akira only shrugged.

"Nothing really, just fell on the way here, that's all." Motoharu, now close up, began to see the grass stains on his pants and the smeared dirt on his face. Akira chuckled as he stood up. "Now, bandages?" Motoharu started to his door, Akira following behind.

As soon as the two got into the bathroom, Motoharu began complaining nonstop.

"Did you properly care for this? You didn't just throw Band-Aids on them did you? This is ridiculous, what were you thinking? Why did you even come to my house? What about the vice presidents?" Akira only grumbled something in response and closed his eyes.

Motoharu sighed and continued his work, putting on ointments and properly placing the Band-Aids onto the scratches.

"I'm finished." He said, beginning to put up the equipment. He looked over to Akira, wondering why he hadn't left yet. Although he would most likely go to his room and get right back into the bed, but the bathroom was small and not enough room for the two of them.

After putting up everything and throwing away the Band-Aid wrappers, he realized that Akira fell asleep. Of course he did. Motoharu sighed and threw his head back, wondering just why the gods were doing this to him.

He moved and picked up the blonde; slowly rotating him until he fit perfectly into his arms then started towards his room once more. Hopefully Mino wouldn't 'coincidentally' come up stares at that moment.

The two made it into his room safely with no troubles, and Motoharu walked over to the bed, a desperate urge to drop the other welled up inside but he pushed the urge away and slowly put him down. He would just have to replace the sheets later.

Of course, Akira's chest and arms were out from under the covers and Motoharu could see his hairs beginning to stick up from the cold. Motoharu groaned. He took the covers and pulled them up to the other's chin.

"There." Without anything else to do, Motoharu stared at him for a couple of minutes. Yeah it was weird, but Akira didn't somehow sense it so it didn't really matter.

Then it happened, of course it did, all the staring began to make him feel sleepy, what a 'coincidence'; well too bad, Motoharu is smarter than that, he has a chair!

He walked over to his rolling chair about to repeat what happened before all of this mess and go to sleep, but of course, fate hates him, as soon as he sat down, one of the wheels broke off, what a 'coincidence'. He inhaled sharply as he fell backwards onto the floor.

There was a loud thump and yet, Akira didn't wake up, but, Akira isn't the one Motoharu is worried about at the moment.

He stared at his door, and stared a little longer, his eyes refusing to detach themselves from it. No one had kicked the door open and began screaming yet, so, he assumed he was surprisingly alright. Maybe she's asleep as well; hopefully she remembered to turn off the stove.

Now, back to the matter at hand, Motoharu turned and glared at his bed where the President 'innocently' laid. Motoharu stood up and side. Well he really wasn't that tired. Fate struck again, of course, he had to say something. All of a sudden Motoharu's vision became blurry and he could barely even think.

'This is ridiculous.' He yawned and looked around. Well maybe, he could sleep at the foot of the bed. Well his bed isn't that wide. Okay, vertically sleep to the foot of the bed. Hopefully Akira doesn't kick in his sleep… but by the way things were going, he wouldn't be surprised.

Motoharu woke once again, this time much more peacefully; the room was dark except for the moonlight coming from the window which also showed just how many dust particles were currently floating around.

He yawned and turned around to face the door, unfortunately not seeing the door. Instead, he got a face full of warm breath.

"Hey, what?" Oh yeah… _he _was still here. Motoharu sat up and looked over. Wait a second, something was wrong. He looked from Akira, to the head of the bed, to back to Akira. 'He moved down!' A noise came from the blonde's mouth and he began move.

Akira's eyes opened and he stared up at the ceiling for a second.

"Ah… I meant to get up earlier before Motoharu woke up, I must have fallen asleep again…" damn fate! "Oh, Motoharu, you're awake."

'Yeah I'm awake.' Motoharu shook his head. "Are you alright, president?"

"Hm? Yeah, I am." Motoharu looked away.

'We're too close for comfort.' Akira smiled before throwing his legs off the mattress again.

"Well, thanks for letting me stay here, Motoharu. Sorry for the trouble." Motoharu stared at him as he headed towards the door. Motoharu then became conscious of the possible dirt in his bed from the other's shoes and that there was still blood on his sheets.

Motoharu then began to wonder why the other had came over in the first place, from what he could remember he hadn't given him a reason, but then again, it really was none of Motoharu's business in the first place, right?

Motoharu quickly got himself together and got off the bed as well to walk his 'visitor' to the door; the room was really dark, he could hear as Akira tried to find the doorknob. Motoharu walked over and grabbed it with ease, opening the door in the process.

"Well, well…" Motoharu looked away, refusing to fall into the tease trap.

The two got to the front door and Akira quickly ran out, almost before the door was even opened all the way.

"Bye, Motoharu! I'll see you after break!" Akira called out waving back. Motoharu stared at the retreating back in shock. What was that all about?

Sighing Motoharu finally decided to go back to his room, peaking into the living room he saw Mino who seemed to be engrossed in a card game… by herself.

Motoharu shook his head and sighed and walked up the steps. Why was everyone acting so weird today? As soon as he got back into his room, he turned on the lights and froze in his steps at what he saw.

'Fate hates me…' it seems that Motoharu would have to suffer the scene of giving back the presidents sweatshirt once they go back to school. Oh what will people say?


End file.
